Status Effect
:This page is in the reference to the Damage 2.0 system. A Status Effect, or commonly called a Proc (an abbreviation of "P'rogrammed '''r'andom 'oc'currence"), is an additional effect which may be triggered at random by a hit from a weapon or Warframe power. '''Status Chance is the probability that a hit will inflict a status effect. The base duration of the Proc will depend on its type, and whether the target is an enemy or another Tenno. Warframe abilities usually have a high chance to proc, or in some cases, 100% chance to inflict the status effect (e.g. Frost's Ice Wave ability). Each damage type is associated with a status effect. Weapons that deal multiple damage types will have a separate chance to inflict its associated status effect on a target, and only one damage type can proc per hit. See below for information on which status effects are associated with which damage types. For example, a weapon such as an unmodified Tysis deals solely damage. In addition to its damage, Tysis also has a 50% status chance on each shot to cause a proc. On a successful proc, the enemy will receive the Corrosive status effect, which removes a percentage of armor over the duration of the effect. Enemies also possess the ability to inflict status effects on Tenno. For example, a Grineer Scorch has a chance to inflict the Ignited status effect with the damage from his Ignis. Similarly, enemies are also able to inflict physical procs such as Bleeding (associated with damage) directly to the player's health. Status Effects Status Duration Most statuses have a duration over which their effects apply to their target (aside from ), and some of them even deal damage over time. A status effect's duration can be increased or decreased, along with the total number of ticks in the case of damage-over-time procs, if the target's speed is altered by a warframe power (such as Molecular Prime or Rest & Rage) according to the following formulas: For slowing effects: (base status duration) (1 slow % in decimals)}} For speeding effects: (base status duration) (1 + speed up % in decimals)}} Damage-dealing status effects will benefit from modifiers on headshots and critical hits. Status Chance Status chance can be a key factor in deciding on a weapon of choice. Some effects are very powerful responses to certain enemies ( procs are valued highly against heavily armored foes) while other damage types have generally underwhelming effects (players will generally ignore the status chance of a weapon due to its limited benefits). The chance that a proc will occur can be directly increased with mods such as . One can also increase the number of projectiles fired through multishot mods such as ; this effectively increases the opportunities for an enemy to be procced per a given attack, and is reflected in the weapon's attributes box in the Arsenal screen, but does not change the status chance for each individual hit. Another indirect way of increasing the amount of procs is to increase fire rate, this also doesn't change the likelihood that a proc will occur per hit, but increases the number of possible procs in a given time frame. Damage Distribution Damage procs will occur in proportion to the amount of base damage dealt by each of the present damage types on the weapon. For example, an unmodded Strun's highest physical damage type is , thus it inflicts mostly knockback procs. When both physical and elemental damage types are present on a weapon (such as a base physical damage weapon with elemental mods equipped), physical damage types are weighted four times as much as elemental types in the proc calculation, making elemental procs relatively rarer. Increasing the physical or elemental damage of a weapon does not increase the duration of the associated proc (e.g. enemies won't be confused longer if damage is increased). To determine the proportional chance for each damage type to proc, multiply each physical damage type (if any) by 4 to get the proportional damage and add them together. Next, add to this the damage for each elemental damage type (if any) to get the total proportional damage. Then take each of the previous proportional damage type amounts and divide by the total proportional damage to get the proc chance for each. (Impact + Slash + Puncture 4) + Elemental + Elemental + ...}} When a hit procs, the chance for an individual damage type to proc in relation to the others is: Proportional Damage Total Proportional Damage}} For example, if a weapon's damage is composed of 20 Impact, 5 puncture, 10 slash, 25 heat, and 50 corrosive; then its total proportional damage is 4 + 25 + 50|t=y}}. Therefore, the chance for the individual damage types to proc will be: Multishot When firing multiple pellets in a single attack, the status chance on a listed weapon in the Arsenal is actually the calculated probability that at least one of its pellets will proc. For example, the Strun Wraith displays a 40% status chance, but in fact has a ~4.98% chance for each of its ten pellets. Individual Pellets To calculate the status chance of a single pellet, the following formula is needed: 1 (1 Status Chance)(1 Pellet Count)}} *'Status Chance' is the status chance of the weapon listed in the Arsenal. *'Pellet Count' refers to the amount of pellets fired per shot. Based on the above equation it is observable that when Status Chance reaches 100% the Chance per Pellet will also be 100%. As well, it can be observed that small decreases in Status Chance from 100% will result in significant decreases in per-pellet-status-chance, i.e. 99% Status Chance on a 10 pellet weapon will result in a 36.9% Chance per Pellet. (This is illustrated in a table further down.) It is possible that the value displayed in the arsenal gets rounded up to 100% due to multishot bonuses without actually becoming 100%; therefore it is recommended to check this value without multishot mods equipped. (Reminder: Multishot mods do not affect the status chance for each individual pellet.) When you might apply more than one kind of status effect, or the applied effect is one which benefits from multiple applications in the same shot (e.g. procs), it is helpful to know the average quantity of status effects triggered per shot. This value can be determined with the following formula: Pellet Count Chance per Pellet}} A table with example values to display the relation of status chance and multishot. At least one Proc When you apply a status effect which does not benefit from multiple applications (e.g. or procs), it is helpful to know the chance that a shot or strike with that weapon will inflict at least one status effects. For this, the following formula is needed: 1 (1 Chance per Pellet)floor(Pellets) (1 - Chance per Pellet frac(Pellets))}} *'floor(Pellets)' refers to the Pellet Count rounded down to the nearest integer. *'frac(Pellets)' refers to the fractional part of the Pellet Count. ( frac(x) := x - floor(x) | x >= 0 ) The values given by this formula will be different from the Status Chance value listed in the Arsenal because the game actually uses the flawed formula: (1 Chance per Pellet)Pellet Count}}. This formula works correctly when the Pellet Count is a whole number, but in any case where there is a fractional pellet, as in the case of any 1 pellet weapon with Split Chamber equipped, it no longer works correctly. Together, the values given by Average Amount per Shot and At-least-one Chance formulas give a helpful profile of the weapon's ability to apply status effects. Status Mods Status chance mods affect the base status chance that is displayed in the arsenal, meaning the chance that at least one projectile will inflict a status effect before multishot is accounted for. - Status Chance= - Rifle= RifleAptitudeModU145.png|link=Rifle Aptitude HammerShotModU145.png|link=Hammer Shot MalignantForceModU145.png|link=Malignant Force HighVoltageModU145.png|link=High Voltage ThermiteRoundsModU145.png|link=Thermite Rounds RimeRoundsModU145.png|link=Rime Rounds CatalyzerLinkMod.png|link=Catalyzer Link - Shotgun= ShotgunSavvyModU145.png|link=Shotgun Savvy ToxicBarrageModU145.png|link=Toxic Barrage ShellShockModU145.png|link=Shell Shock ScatteringInfernoModU145.png|link=Scattering Inferno FrigidBlastModU145.png|link=Frigid Blast Nano-ApplicatorMod.png|link=Nano-Applicator - Pistol= SureShotModU145.png|link=Sure Shot StunningSpeedModU145.png|link=Stunning Speed PistolPestilenceModU145.png|link=Pistol Pestilence JoltModU145.png|link=Jolt ScorchModU145.png|link=Scorch (Mod) FrostbiteModU145.png|link=Frostbite EmbeddedCatalyzerMod.png|link=Embedded Catalyzer - Melee= DriftingContactMod.png|link=Drifting Contact MeleeProwessModU145.png|link=Melee Prowess EnduringStrikeModU145.png|link=Enduring Strike VirulentScourgeModU145.png|link=Virulent Scourge VoltaicStrikeModU145.png|link=Voltaic Strike VolcanicEdgeModU145.png|link=Volcanic Edge ViciousFrostModU145.png|link=Vicious Frost WeepingWoundsMod.png|link=Weeping Wounds - Arch-Gun= ModifiedMunitions.png|link=Modified Munitions MagmaChamber.png|link=Magma Chamber - Arch-Melee= SuddenImpact.png|link=Sudden Impact SearingSteel.png|link=Searing Steel }} - Status Duration= ContinuousMisery.png|link=Continuous Misery LingeringTorment.png|link=Lingering Torment PerpetualAgony.png|link=Perpetual Agony LastingSting.png|link=Lasting Sting RapidResilience.png|link=Rapid Resilience ToxicSequence.png|link=Toxic Sequence }} Media History *This mechanic was introduced with Damage 2.0 in and replaced stun chance mods. **In , damage type icons were added and will appear beside damage ticks to indicate that a proc has been inflicted. Note that this does not show multiple Impact procs caused by a single shot. See also it:Effetto Stato Category:Mechanics